Girls' Ship Club
by UnskilledAuthor
Summary: What would happen if all (most) of the girls from Once Upon A Time got together to discuss ships and relationships. I'm sure it would end weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Please know I was only writing this for fun and humor. So, it's supposed to be silly. If I didn't use any of your ships or OTPs, sorry! I could only do so many.**

Emma: Hi everyone! Thanks for all joining me here today. Let the first ever Girl's Ship Club meeting commence! I'll start! Hi, I'm Emma!

Regina: Hi Emma.

Everyone: *Looks at Regina*

Regina: What? Aren't we doing that whole interdiction thing? Where we repeat their names in a way that sounds like we care but we really don't? No? Okay, carry on."

Emma: And I have my Killy, and he is mine, and he is my Killy.

Belle: *writes on whiteboard* Ship one, CaptainSwan.

Emma: I also had Neal once.

Belle: *keeps writing* SwanFire.

Emma: And Jefferson.

Belle: *writes* MadSwan.

Emma: And August.

Belle: *writes* WoodenSwan.

Emma: And Graham.

Belle: What do we call that? Gemma? I'm going with Gemma. *writes* Gemma.

Regina: Hi, I'm Regina. I once had Daniel and Graham but I don't know if I count him.

Belle: *writes* StableQueen and HuntingQueen

Regina: *smiles* Now I have Robin!

Belle: Wait, didn't he-

Emma: *covers Regina's ears* SH! *whispers* She still believes there's a way.

Belle: Uh, okay than. *writes* OutlawQueen.

Emma: *uncovers Regina's ears*

Regina: There have been one or two more people but let's never mind that.

Everyone: *stares*

Regina: Well? Who's next?

Belle: I'll go! More to get it out of the way. Hi, I'm Belle. I was… am… no, was… well, technically am… no, I was right the first time, was… well, maybe am…

Snow: We get it!

Belle: Well, was or am, I don't really know, with Rumple. *writes* Rumpbelle. I don't know how I feel about this. Anyway, there also might have been one or two others but if Regina doesn't have to say anything then I'm not either.

Snow: Hi, I'm Snow! And I love my Charming!

Belle: *writes* Snowing.

Emma: Didn't you once have that Hercules guy?

Snow: Yeah, but that was-

Belle: *writes* OlympianSnow.

Snow: What? No! I'm married!

Regina: To late.

Aurora: Hi, I'm Aurora and I have Phillip. I heard some people ship me with Mulan but I don't know what that's about!

Mulan: *looks down* Yeah… crazy.

Belle: *writes* Philora and SleepingWarrior.

Aurora: *shrugs* Okay, whatever.

Mulan: *hides a smile* I think I'm going to skip my turn.

Wendy: Hi, I'm Wendy. Some of you might think I'd say Peter Pan but if you ask me, I think he's a no good, son of a-

Belle: *cuts her off and writes* DarlingPan.

Cora: Hi, I'm Cora.

Ruby: I have no one.

Cora: And I'd have to say Mr. Gold.

Ruby: I once had Peter.

Regina: MOTHER!

Ruby: But he died.

Cora: What?

Ruby: Then I found Quinn.

Cora: Sorry darling.

Ruby: But he died too.

Belle: *writes* GoldenHeart.

Ruby: So I'm alone.

Emma: Well everyone! I think that just about wraps up today's meeting.

Ruby: Forever.

Emma: Sorry we didn't get to everyone!

Ruby: Always solo.

Emma: But we'll get to you next time!

Ruby: The lone wolf.

Emma: Alright! See you next time! Dismissed!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: Guys! I've got a whole list of ships! *waves paper*

Snow: Oh dear…

Regina: Am I the only one who finds it weird that Emma is the most excited about this.

Belle: *sees list* *sighs* I might need another dry erase marker.

Emma: Alright! Let's see what we got here! *deep breath in*

Regina: This is going to be a long meeting.

Snow: Why'd we agree to come to this again?

Emma: Okay! Sit tight! You might hear some repeats because we all know I don't keep track of anything! Anyways, Ruby! Great news!

Ruby: What?

Emma: After your little moment last meeting…

Ruby: You heard that? I thought nobody heard that over Regina's and Cora's conversation…

Emma: I got a whole list of ships for you!

Ruby: Oh no.

Emma: Get ready Belle!

Belle: *opens marker and holds it up to whiteboard* Ready!

Emma: First one, RedHunter. Ruby and Graham.

Ruby: Oh.

Belle: *writes* RedHunter

Emma: Ruby and August.

Ruby: Really?

Belle: *writes* RedWood. Heh. Get it?

Emma: Ruby and Jiminy

Ruby: What?

Belle: *writes* RedCricket

Emma: Ruby and Belle.

Belle: *writes* RedBeauty. Hey, I remember that! Remember when I had to save your skin… or fur.

Ruby: *looks down* Stop reminding me.

Emma: Next one… Ruby and Killian?

Belle: *writes* RedHook.

Emma: Moving on. Ruby and Ariel.

Ruby: Huh?

Ariel: (from back of room) What?

Belle: *writes* RedMermaid

Emma: Ruby and Snow.

Belle: *writes* SnowWolf.

Ruby: But Snow's my best friend!

Snow: I love Ruby but not like that!

Emma: Friendship ship? Next, Ruby and Mulan.

Belle: *writes* RedWarrior.

Ruby: Oh, okay.

Mulan: …

Emma: This one is also… interesting. Ruby and Liam? Huh.

Belle: *writes* RedJewel.

Ruby: Oh?

Emma: Ruby and Whale. Wow.

Belle: *writes* FrankenWolf

Belle: Ew.

Emma: Ruby and Charming? What? Seriously?

Belle: *writes* RedCharming.

Ruby: That's… unexpected.

Emma: One more! Ruby and Dorothy!

Ruby: *stands* What is she here? What?

Belle: *writes* RubySlippers.

Emma: No, she couldn't come.

Ruby: Oh, phew, she didn't hear that. Uh… yeah. That's, uh… *turns "red"* Let's move on.

Emma: Oh, oh, oh! Goldmine! Oh Re-gina! I got a great list!

Regina: Hide me.

Emma: Regina and Malificent.

Belle: *writes* DragonQueen

Regina: Really?

Emma: Regina and Jefferson. Hm.

Belle: *writes* MadQueen.

Emma: Regina and Snow? Mom?

Belle: *writes* WhiteQueen.

Regina: Miss. Swan!

Snow: When did this happen?

Emma: Regina and Whale.

Belle: *writes* WhaleQueen.

Emma: Regina and Killian? Really, what is it with him?

Regina: *folds arms with straight face* No.

Belle: *writes* CaptainQueen.

Regina: Hate that guy.

Emma: Oh… OH! Dang Regina! Regina and Gold?

Belle: *writes* GoldenQueen. Wait, what?

Regina: EMMA!

Snow: REGINA!

Emma: MOVING ON! Regina and… REALLY? Charming? Dad? What?

Snow: What!

Belle: *writes* CharmingQueen.

Emma: Next, Regina and Jiminy.

Belle: *writes* RegalCricket.

Emma: Regina and Blue? Man, this list is full of… interesting… stuff! I hope someone is recording all of this!

Belle: *writes*FairyQueen.

Regina: Swan, I'd shut up now if I were you.

Emma: Nah, next! Regina and Belle.

Belle: What?!

Emma: Just write it.

Belle: No!

Emma: Write. It. Now.

Belle: *writes* BeautyQueen.

Regina: Really?

Emma; One more, aw! This is cute! It isn't really a ship but its cute! Regina and Henry.

Regina: That I will accept.

Belle; *writes* RegalBeliever.

Regina: Okay.

Emma: alright! That wraps up this meeting! Come next one so we can discuss Mom and Belle and a few other people!

Belle: Excuse me?

Snow: Oh no. No, no, no. I am not coming.

Emma: Wow, Mom! You only send me through a magic portal as a baby and leave me to live a horrible life! Live without parents! You missed out on my childhood! Now, you can't even do this for me?

Regina: Snap! Guilt card!

Snow: Emma… Ugh! Fine!

Emma: Yay! Alright, see you next time! Leave your OTP's in the comments and they might show up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, please know two things: one, I literally had like, a ton of sticky notes covering my screen while writing this. I am trying my best to not do repeats but I'm super unorganized so... two, this is something I do in my free time. It's light and carefree. I know there will be a lot of mistakes (spelling, grammar, and just in the general plot). I don't proof read this. So yeah, anyways, enjoy!**

Emma: *grins* Hey everyone! Welcome back! Who's excited for more fun?

Everyone: *silence*

Belle: *coughs*

Snow: *whispers* We were forced here.

Emma: Eh-hem. I said, WHO'S EXCITED?

Regina: Please just start already. The sooner you begin; the sooner we may leave.

Emma: Great! Alright, Belle!

Belle: Oh dear.

Emma: I've been doing my research!

Belle: Kill me now.

Emma: Don't worry, there aren't too many left for you. First one! Belle and Killian. Um, I have mixed feelings about this… but for the sake of this meeting, it'll slide.

Belle: *writes and mumbles* CaptianBeauty

Emma: Ariel and Belle.

Ariel: *from back of room* What? Mom? I'm awake! Who said my name?

Emma: You were sleeping at my meeting?!

Ariel: What, no…

Emma: Hm…

Belle: Weird. *writes* MermaidBeauty

Emma: Baelfire and Belle. I'll admit, this one confused me.

Belle: *writes* Bellefire. Heh, get it?

Regina: Do shut up.

Emma: Mom.

Snow: Oh no.

Emma: Relax, there's only two. First, Snow and Ariel.

Belle: *writes* Snowriel.

Snow: Oh?

Ariel: Huh.

Emma: Snow and Whale. Wow. Just…

Snow: SERIOUSLY?

Belle: *writes* WhiteWhale

Emma: Now, two random ones I've been putting off. I realize it's only fair that I say these.

Regina: *rolls eyes* How noble.

Emma: Well, they involve Killian so… but it's alright! I know they're not real!

Belle: Uh-huh.

Emma: Blue and Killian.

Belle: *writes* BlueHook.

Blue: Do I get a say in this?

Emma: NO! Next, Aurora and Killian.

Belle: *writes* SleepingCaptain.

Aurora: Really? Ew.

Emma: A few more! Mulan and Jiminy.

Belle: *writes* WarriorCricket.

Mulan: Are you serious?

Emma: Mulan and Merida.

Belle: *writes* BraveWarrior.

Merida: You've got to be joking.

Mulan: Emma, I hope you realize I'll kill you after this.

Emma: I'm the savior! No one can kill me!

Snow: Has she not seen season 6 yet?

Regina: She's always been behind.

Emma: Merida and Lord Macintosh.

Merida: Bloody serious?

Belle: *writes* Merintosh.

Emma: Last one for today, Elsa and Liam.

Elsa: Um, objection? I don't need a man!

Emma: TOO BAD.

Belle: *writes* FrozenJewel.

Emma: Alright! That's all for today!

Regina: *turns to unseen audience* Tune in next time for a special episode. *smirks mischieviously*

 **Emma: BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
